


Such Pretty Colors

by morgan_cian



Series: Texas [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-10
Updated: 2008-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory on Carnegie's slaves Gray, Blue, and Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Pretty Colors

Gray sat curled in the window seat. His master was late. He seemed to be coming in later and later. He felt down heartened. He was getting too old and there were too many beautiful boys.

 

He could not hold his master’s attention any longer. Damn the doctors, he thought angrily. Why did they have to tell his master that he was ill? He could still satisfy his master, he knew he could.

 

But since that fateful day, his master’s eyes had dimmed. He handled Gray with kid gloves. More often than not he slept on his comfortable rug near his master’s bed rather than in his master’s arms like he used to.

 

It was only a matter of time until he was put out to pasture. Large tears rolled down sunken cheeks.

 

“Gray?” His heart leapt. It was his master. He cursed himself as he got up on unsteady legs. He should have been at the door, kneeling and waiting on his beloved master.

 

His master held him close but did not hug him. Gray missed the strength of his master, holding him and dominating him.

 

“I want you to meet someone, sweetheart.” 

 

His gray eyes widened at the half naked man standing before him. He blinked owlishly at his master. The new slave was not a young boy but a young man, muscular and healthy with bright blue eyes.

 

“Gray this is Blue. I want you to make him feel welcome,” Carnegie steered him next to Blue. He looked to his master for guidance and received a nod.

 

He touched the new slave’s face and the young man grinned. He licked his lips. Gray followed the tiny glimpse of tongue hungrily. He missed being touched. Blue cupped the back of his head and brought their mouths together.

 

Gray felt a fountain of lust go through his loins and he moaned. Too soon, his master was drawing him away.

 

“You look tired, sweetheart. Go on to bed now, we’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Gray trudged up the stairs. He heard a small thump and looked down. His master had Blue against the wall with his hand wrapped around the new slave’s cock. 

 

He felt despair as he curled into his small bed. His master did not come to his bed that night. He could hear the moans and passionate cries drifting from the training room. He had been replaced, how soon would it be until he was given away? He was too old to be sold. Maybe his master would be merciful and just put him out of his misery.

 

*~*

 

Blue crept into the quiet bedroom and zeroed in on Gray’s sleeping form. He winced and tried not cry out. Their master had been angry. Angrier than Blue had ever seen him and he now bore the marks and the ploughed ass to show for it. 

 

What hurt was that Carnegie had left him panting and bleeding in the bed. The man had stormed out, muttering Texas under his breath.

 

“Gray,” he whispered. He wished he knew why the older man always looked so sad. Carnegie had explained that he was here to relieve the burden from his most favored slave. Yet Gray looked at him with such sad, watery eyes.

 

“Blue?”

 

“It’s me, can I? Will you? I mean..” His body was on fire and still riding the high he got from being beaten. His master had left him with pent up emotions and he needed to be held.

 

Gray sat up in his small bed and blinked owlishly at him. For once the pale gray eyes were not sad. He watched as the eyes raked over his battered form.

 

Gray bit his lip and held out his arms. Blue sobbed and curled into the frail body. He nuzzled against the aging chest and heard the older man sigh. Blue did not care, he was seeking the comfort he needed and pressed himself against the hand that carded through his hair.

 

*~*

 

“Master,” Gray knelt at Carnegie’s feet cautiously. His heart swelled at the loving smile the man bestowed upon him. It almost deterred him from the boggy ground he was about to step in.

 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Gray almost sobbed as he was lifted and settled in his master’s lap. He had not been held in so long. “You and Blue seem to be getting along well. I’m so proud of you.”

 

As his master kissed him, Gray longed to let the matter drop. He hungered for the affection that his master was showing him and was afraid that it was about to turn into anger.

 

“You needed me, sweetheart?” Carnegie settled him against his chest.

 

“I don’t wish to anger you, master.” Gray said timidly.

 

“You never could, sweetheart, you are such a good boy.” Carnegie’s hand cupped his groin, “My boy.”

 

Tears trickled from his gray eyes. “Master, it’s Blue.”

 

He was lifted up so he could meet his master’s gaze. There was not any anger, yet, just confusion

 

“He thinks he has done something to anger you, master.”

 

Surprise flickered across the man’s face. “He hasn’t. He’s a good boy, too.” Carnegie’s brow furrowed. “Oh shit. Texas.”

 

He was eased off his master’s lap and left kneeling beside an empty chair. He tried to remind himself that he did the right thing. Blue did not deserve to be treated unfairly.

 

*~*

 

Carnegie panted and kissed Blue’s sweaty nape. He gave the muscled ass a swat and lay on his back.

 

“Master?”

 

“What now,” the man muttered and looked at his newest acquisition. “What is it, my own?”

 

“Why does Gray not get to share your bed? There’s plenty of room for all three of us.”

 

Carnegie shook his head. He was not being a good master for either one of his slaves. They, on the other hand, were looking out for each other.

 

“He’s ill. The doctor says he should not put out too much physical exertion.”

 

“But sleeping in your bed would make him happy, master. He’s sad.” Blue bit his lip.

 

Carnegie pondered the slave’s words as he settled down for the night. Blue liked having his own space and his own bed. Gray never did. He cried when the small slave bed had been installed. He had hardened his heart. He was not going to lose his first love. If he had to give up the man’s body for his lust, he would gladly give in as long as he had his lover.

 

He peered down at the curled body. Blue was right. There was enough room for all three of them. Gray would love being back by his side at night and if it got too heated the he could always turn to Blue. Which was the plan; he just did not realize how much he had hurt Gray in the process.

 

He slid off the side of the bed and lifted Gray’s light frame. He should weigh as much as himself, but the illness had caused the weight to waste away.

 

“M-m-master?” Gray asked sleepily.

 

“That’s my boy,” Carnegie whispered and settled against his lover. Gray sighed and automatically turned into his arms.

 

It was so familiar to have Gray’s weight against his chest that Carnegie’s heart tightened.

 

*~*

 

“Boys,” Carnegie said, carrying the smaller frame against his chest. “Meet Green.”

 

Gray and Blue looked at one another with a profound sense of understanding. Gray cuddled the boy in his arms as Blue pressed up behind him. The pretty emerald green eyes were bright as the young man smiled at their master.

 

“My boys,” Carnegie said with deep satisfaction.

  



End file.
